Hey, League
by Varmint
Summary: The Team sends the Justice League a video-tape on their thoughts five years after tragedy struck them. AU and dark themes. Based on an awesome song I heard and love!


_"Uh... Hey, Justice League... It's us, the ex-Young Justice."_

That was the beginning of the videotape Flash had received this morning in his job. To say they were shocked was an understatement.

Robin stood in the middle, now much taller than before, with the rest of the team behind him.

_"We just wanted to write to you. Not so we can tell you how much we hate you. No, not that. It's just to tell you that we're alright."_

They were all shocked... This was the first time the Team had done anything to contact them in years. The last time was five years ago. When they first defeated the Light.

_"We would just like to write something for each of you, so here's Artemis:"_

The blonde girl-no woman- stepped forward, holding a child in her arms. The girl was dark skinned, but she had Artemis' eyes and her blonde hair. Artemis' hair was now shorter, and her face had wrinkles, but she didn't seem to have changed that much.

_ 'Hey, Ollie, Dinah. It's me, Artemis. Well, I just wanted to tell you that I'm extremely grateful for everything you did for me and Roy. You were there when my parents weren't, and you were awesome at that... But that just wasn't enough."_ She sighed, looking at the camera in sadness. _"I love you, really I do, but there just wasn't much you could."_ She chuckled humorlessly, then gave them a watery smile. _"Also, I wanted you to at least get to see my daughter, Olive Lance-Crock."_

Black Canary covered her mouth as tears filled them, all the while Green Arrow hugged her tightly. He couldn't help but smile sadly, knowing that the name was a tribute to them both.

_"She's three now.__"_ Her voice cracked then, and a tear fell. _"And you have to see how good with the bow she is. Grandpa'd be proud."_

Green Arrow now choked back a sob, all the while Canary quietly cried into his shoulder. Kaldur stepped forward and placed a hand on Artemis' shoulder, who only turned into him and cried into his chest. _"I would just like you to know, Black Canary and Green Arrow, Artemis and Olive are both safe and sound with me. Go back to the line-up, love." _He whispered, to which the blonde only nodded and did as told.

Kaldur's hair had grown, and he had also matured, but much like Artemis, he hadn't changed that much.

_"My king, I am very grateful for everything you did for me, but the pain of being lied to my whole life seems to overshadow that. I am fine, and I am married to the wonderful Artemis, and Olive; as you heard; is as fine as can be. Stay safe, Old Friend."_ And with that Kaldur stepped back, holding onto Artemis' hand as they both held Olive together.

_"They're the big happy family we've all wanted."_ Now M'gann stepped forward, holding Conner's hand in her's. _"And me and Conner, we're aiming for just that. Uncle J'onn, I love you. But what you did to us... To me... It was beyond hurtful." _She was in her human form, but she stayed like a teen, much like Conner, who was stuck in that age forever.

Martian Manhunter showed no emotion at her words, but deep inside, he was crying in agony. He lost his only relative in the universe... All because Batman gave him one order.

_"And Clark, you could have at least tried making a home for Conner, but not even that." _Now she was glaring at the camera, while Conner did too.

Clark cringed at the glares, knowing that he had caused more harm than good in the two short years the Team was with them. If only he hadn't neglected Conner...

_"You were the neglectful father this world shuns." _M'gann growled, hating what Clark had done. _"You were Conner's hero, and what did you do? You tossed him away like common trash."_

_"But, I understand."_ Conner spoke, squeezing M'gann's hand to calm her. _"I mean, who wouldn't freak out if they had a clone that looked exactly like him? I know I would."_

Clark had been looking down this whole time, but now looked up, and was surprised to see Conner smiling sadly at them.

_"Nobody's perfect... And I... I forgive you for that. Hope you have a nice life, Superman."_ And with that they both stepped back, leaving the League in stunned silence once more.

_"Guess it's my turn, huh?" _Zatanna asked, this time stepping forward with Raquel. Both girl's, once innocent and young, were now older, with Zatanna's hair longer and Raquel's shorter. _"Well, I'll just tell the truth. I hate you, Dr. Fate. I hate you for taking my father, and I hate you for never giving him back!"_ She already had tears forming, but she fought them.

Dr. Fate, much like J'onn, was calm and collected, but inside, Zatarra was screaming and crying.

_"And the only fucking reason you're still alive is because Raquel has managed to teach me that you should forgive... But never forget."_ Raquel placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

_"That's my girl. Anyway,_" Now she turned to the camera, _"I miss you, Icon. I mean, if it weren't for you I'd never have even thought of becoming a hero. You were a real hero in my eyes... But that was before our last mission. Anyway, I have a son named Amistad, you'd just love him... He's four now, but he's staying in his room for his nap. I'll send you a photo as soon as I can.__"_ And as soon as they had appeared both girls stepped down.

Icon was stone faced, but he, just like most others, was also screaming inside in pain. If he had known that mission would be the end of the Team, he never would have agreed to it. Never!

_"That makes most of us." _This time it was a red headed man who stepped forward, green eyes dull and tired. _"If you can't tell who I am, I'm Wally. Yeah, Uncle B, I'm still alive."_ Wally said, offering the camera a small smile. _"Not much has changed. I'm still pretty slow for a speedster, I managed to graduate college and have a pretty good job, and I'm dating someone."_

Flash took off his cowl, revealing a Barry Allen that seemed older than forty. His laugh lines were erased by frown lines, and his wrinkles were so that most of the Leaguer's couldn't believe he was the same jokester Flash from five years ago.

_"Uncle B, how do you sleep at night?"_ Wally was now glaring at the camera, but behind all his anger, there was only sadness. _"Do you wonder if I'm all right? If any of us is still alive? You were a bastard to leave me alone in that house, and still freaking hurts!"_

Barry only shook his head as tears fell down his cheeks. "I tried to get you out, Wally-"

But Batman's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "He can't hear you, Barry."

_"I'm alive, yeah, but just barely! You really fucking hurt me, Barry, and I can't tell if I'll ever forgive you."_ And now he turned away from the camera. _"But maybe... Just maybe... one day I will._"

And now Robin stepped forward, this time without any mask, any sunglasses. Just his blue eyes smiling coldly at them. _"Hey, Bruce, how are you? You remember me, Dick? The first Robin. Cause honestly, I thought you'd forgotten about me after you got Jason... But then again, you lost him, too, didn't you?"_

Batman glared at the screen, not liking Jason's death being rubbed in his face.

_"And now you have Tim, even though you got one of us killed. Don't you know when to stop? Was it not enough to scar me? Was it not enough to get one of us killed then brought back? What are you going to do to Tim, huh? It seems like you're running out of ways to get rid of Robins."_

And now someone placed their hand on his shoulder, and to Batman's and the League's surprise, it was Jason, green eyes shining of happiness as he stepped forward. _"What's up, Bruce? I heard you have a Replacement, hope you don't mind me messing some with him."_

Batman glared at the screen, but Jason only continued, _"Yep, I'm alive and well. I died a horrible death at the hands of the Joker and Dickie-Boy has lived through more nightmares than the ones Scarecrow can come up with, yet you got another one."_

"Bruce?" Robin asked, looking up at Batman in shock. "Is that true?"

_"But, I think you and the rest of the League should know how we are. I mean, that's the reason we're making this tape. So, I'd just like to say congratulations as I re-tell you everything:_

_Wally's fucked up and dead inside because Barry left him for dead in the last mission, Robin is also screwed up because of Batman, Zatanna hates Dr. Fate and wishes to smash his skull in while Raquel wishes that she didn't have to hate Icon for something the Bat did. Conner forgave Clark for screwing him up and giving him daddy issues, M'gann hates Clark and hate having to hate J'onn because there are no Martians left in the universe, and Fish Sticks is as cool as ever. Artemis also forgive you, but you see,"_ Now Jason got really close to the camera, smiling evilly.

_"You all screwed up. You took the young lives of innocent and nice children and fucked them up. They all have issues with adults and authority, and you just keep doing your best to keep fucking them up." _Jason now retreated and wrapped an arm around Wally. _"How do you bastards sleep at night?"_

And with that the recording ended, a picture of Roy the last thing they saw. It read: Dedicated to Roy Harper, 1990-2013. Excellent father, brother, and best friend. He died before his time because of idiot adults.

All of the adults were shocked at the recording, and they started screaming at each other over who screwed up their kid even more.

"This never would've happened if you'd just accepted Conner!" Black Canary yelled at Superman, who was glaring at her.

"So it was me that called the suicide mission? Was it?!"

"No, that was Batman's fault!"

And amidst all their fighting, they didn't notice Batman gliding out of the room, a lone tear falling as he fled from the Watchtower.

**I was listening to 'Emotionless' by Good Charlotte and this came to mind. At first it was going to be about the Bat kids alone, but the Team just popped in and I had to do this. And it may seem rushed, but I love it like this.**

**Please review.**


End file.
